Sieg's Jealousy
by O-taku-tome
Summary: Present story for Kissise over on Tumblr. Sieg has a big day planned for his love, but things don't go quite the way he wanted them to, until the end of the night anyway. NSFW.


The morning light was slowly peaking its way into the curtains and onto the bed they had been sharing while at Nobel Castle, stirring Kissise from her slumber. She yawned and stretched, reaching over to the other side and finding it empty, the coolness of the sheets shaking her from her lethargic state rather quickly. Sitting up, she found the space that was previously occupied by her handsome prince now vacant, with only a piece of his stationary left in his place.

_"Sorry my princess, something has come up and I must go back to Dres Van. Hans is there, and will bring you to me once you're awake. I'll see you tonight. -Sieg"_

Kissise rolled her eyes and flopped back onto her pillow, _of all the days for something to come up_, she thought to herself as she crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it across the room.

"Ow...!"

The voice startled her upright as a warm smile greeted her.

_"Sorry Hans! I didn't even realize you were there."_  
>"It's alright Princess. I apologize for coming in so suddenly but I figured you would be awake by now..."<p>

He brought a tray of tea over to her bedside, offering her a cup, and then moving to the windows to open the curtains before heading to the door once more.

"I'm sorry the prince had to leave at such short notice, but once you're ready, we can set out to Dres Van immediately."

_"Alright."_  
>She replied reluctantly as she sipped her tea and slipped out from the covers.<p>

They'd arrived in the capital a few hours later, not saying much to each other the whole ride up, Kissise still being upset that Sieg had left. She knew he was a prince and had a kingdom to run, but having promised her the day together, _he could have at least woken me up to say goodbye_, she'd thought over and over, and Hans, seeing the frustration on her face, didn't want to offer excuses for the prince's actions and merely smiled to himself. He knew her sadness was only temporary, and she'd be delighted after she'd seen what Sieg had been up to all day.

As they made their way down the main street, passing the boutiques and shops, Kissise called out to Hans.

_"Do you think we could do some shopping? It's a special day for me, and I'd rather not spend it cooped up, especially if Sieg is busy."_  
>"We really should get to the castle my lady; I'm sure Sieg-"<br>_"He wrote that he'd see me tonight. That means he'll be busy until then, so it's fine right?"_

Her pleading puppy eyes met his in the mirror and he sighed resignedly, "I suppose just a bit should be okay."

Her wide smile and gratitude made him smile in return, as he set his eyes back onto the road, mentally running over the places he should probably avoid for the time being. Hans checked his watch and frowned, with his luck, they were sure to run into _him._

Hans parked the car and went around to open the door for the princess, as she leaped out of the back and wrapped her arm into his excitedly, listing all the things she wanted to buy before heading back to the castle. He blushed as she pulled him along to the first shop, looking around shyly.

"Don't drag your feet Hans! You said we only had a couple hours."  
>"Yes...but my lady..." he looked down at their linked arms.<p>

"It's fine! You're the butler, everyone knows that, and if we don't do this, you're going to fall behind."

She smiled up at him and pulled him into the boutique, before unwinding their arms and running off through the different sections. He stiffened for a moment, _she would pick this store,_ he said to himself while watching her, a smile creeping on his face once he noticed how much her mood had lifted. He was lost in his thoughts as he was pulled into a backroom with such force, he almost yelped before a hand covered his mouth.

"Hush! You don't want her to hear you do you?!"

The voice settled his nerves immediately as the hand around his mouth moved and quickly spun him around.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to immediately go to the castle?"  
>"Well yes...but Miss Kissise...<br>"And why were you walking arm in arm? What are you up to?!"  
>"She insisted on it so she wouldn't lose me. Please your highness, don't misunderstand! She was extremely upset this morning..."<br>"So? She'll be fine once the preparations are finished for tonight. So just do as you're told."  
>"Yes your highness."<p>

He pushed Hans out from the back room, as the butler stumbled into the sales floor, almost toppling over the woman in front of him.

"Pardon me!" He brushed her shoulders before recognizing who he'd run into.  
><em>"Oh Hans! I've been looking everywhere for you, where did you go?"<em>

Kissise looked up at the butler and smiled, while he shot his eyes down to the floor.

"My lady, if you're finished we really need to head back to the castle..."  
><em>"There are a few more things I'd like to get, okay? Then I promise we can head back."<em>

She grabbed his arm and pulled him through the front door. He felt a pair of eyes on him, and looked back to see Sieg glaring from the back room. He tried to mouth an apology, but was whisked away before he could even separate his lips.

Sieg was fuming to himself. What right did that woman have to be parading around with Hans on her arm? She was _**his**_, and all this work he was doing, was for _**her**_, even if she didn't know it yet. She needed to learn how to take direction and do as she was told. He frowned toward the door as he stormed further into the back to grab the dress he'd had specially prepared. He would definitely have to teach her a lesson in following instruction later.

The duo had made it back to the castle, just an hour before sunset, which had Hans worried stiff.

_"Thanks a lot Hans; I had a lot of fun today."_  
>"You're welcome Princess." Hans' eyes shot around nervously.<p>

_"What's wrong?"_

The concern in her voice caught him off guard, and he straightened his composure.

"Oh? Oh! Nothing. Why don't you go to your room and relax. I will bring in everything from the car, and will find Sieg for you."

She stretched her arms up and sighed.

_"Okay thanks, but don't bother him. Let him get his work done. I'm sure we'll see each other at dinner."_

Kiss walked away before Hans could answer. She was in a much better mood after spending the day having fun with Hans, and didn't want to unnecessarily bother her boyfriend, especially if he was busy with kingdom stuff. She bounced happily down the hall, humming to herself as she opened the door to their shared room in the castle. She was immediately met with a scoff and a sour pair of eyes on her, greeting her from the bedside.

"Where have you been all day?"

She glanced at him questioningly, before shutting the door, turning to take off her jacket and set it on the hook on the back when the air shifted around her. She turned back and gasped at his closeness.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"  
><em>"Why does it matter? Haven't you been working all day? And I'm here now right?"<em>  
>"You were supposed to be here hours ago. I've been waiting for you."<p>

She lifted an eyebrow at him.

_"So? You should have called me then if you were worried."_  
>"Didn't I say to come directly to the castle?"<br>_"You also said you'd see me tonight."_

He huffed and walked away from her, heading over to the window and crossing his arms.

_"What's the big deal?"_ she hissed, _"Do you even remember what today is?"_

"Of course I do."  
><em>"And that you promised to spend the day with me,"<em> the anger rose in her voice,  
><em>"I know you're busy and have important things to do, but even so, if you promise something and go back on it, you should at least let me know personally, not with some stupid letter."<em>

She stomped to the edge of the bed, sitting down with her arms folded while he turned around to meet her eyes, an amused grin crossing his lips. The look in his eyes only made her more frustrated.

_"You don't even care do you?"_  
>"Oh-ho, still have more to say do you?"<p>

Her mouth gaped in astonishment. She was trying not to let it get to her but his callous remark, and that stupid smug look just sent her blood boiling.

_"You know you've got some nerve-"_  
>"Oop. Look at the time. We'll have to finish this discussion later. For now..."<p>

Sieg walked over to the closet and pulled a beautiful dress out from inside. Kissise's eyes lit up, regardless of her attempt to repress her initial reaction to the beautiful gown. The prince merely smiled as he set it down next to her.

"Do try to hurry, I'll meet you downstairs."

He patted her shoulder before exiting the room, leaving her speechless momentarily. She quickly regained her thoughts and headed for the door, ready to finish giving him a piece of her mind, when it swung open and the maids came in, bustling about and chattering like they always did as the shoved Kissise in to the dress, did her hair, and quickly sent her downstairs to meet her prince. She ran into Hans at the double door entrance to the ballroom and he smiled at her,

"The prince's tastes seem to suit you well, Princess."  
>He turned to open the door for her,<br>_"Hans, what is going on?"_  
>"You'll see momentarily."<p>

Hans opened the doors and the bright lights took Kissise by surprise. Inside, the ballroom was bustling and full of life. Decorations lined the walls and tables were filled with food as guests mingled and danced. His voice could be heard across the room as Sieg announced her entrance to the party, and immediately the hall grew quiet, followed by the sounds of clapping and cheering as she descended down the stairs.

"And finally, the Princess of Dres Van graces us with her presence."

She blushed as she casually waved to the mass of people offering her well wishes and shaking her hand, as she made her way over to Sieg's side, still in utter shock of what exactly was happening. He chuckled at the lost look in her eyes.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

Her confused look only made him laugh harder.

"I planned this all for your day. The food, the music, all from your home country."

Kissise looked around and noticed that he was right, her shock in the beginning hadn't given her a chance to notice the atmosphere, but everything reminded her of home. From the music, to the food, and even some of the outfits the other nobles were wearing, everything the feel of her country, and it made all the built up anger she was still harboring from their conversation earlier vanish into thin air. She glanced over at the smug look on Sieg's face and rolled her eyes as she threw her arms around him.

_"This...this is beautiful, amazing. Thank you Sieg."_  
>"Of course. I am a pretty amazing guy after all."<p>

He curled his arms around her and brought his lips to her forehead, just as another voice chimed in,

"Yeah, a pretty amazing worrywart! You should have heard him go on about-"  
>"Kuon hush! We said we wouldn't bring it up."<br>"Yeah, but I'm sure pastry cutie would just laugh if she heard that-"  
>"Oliver- If Sieg punches you, I'm not finding Werner for you.<p>

Kissise could hear Sieg groan as he abruptly let go of her, and she quickly turned with a bright smile on her face.

_"Kuon, Hayden, Oliver, Ivan! You guys came too!"_

Kiss threw her arms around each prince, offering him a hug and words of thanks. When she reached Oliver, he lifted her slightly, twirling her in the air a moment and she giggled, playfully throwing a hand into his chest and scolding him, as she went to thank Ivan next. The boys could feel Sieg's gaze burning into them and they all laughed.

"You don't need to be so nice to them."

Sieg came to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

_"Aww Sieg, don't be like that! I'm sure they had to take time out of their schedules as well just to make it."_

She turned back to the other princes and grinned as Sieg frowned.

_"It means a lot to me that you all could come as well."_

She bowed slightly and Oliver smiled brightly.

"Then would you do the honors of dancing with me, Princess?"

Kissise went to put her hand into Oliver's outstretched one, when someone swatted them, snatching up hers as he hissed.

"Kiss is my princess."  
>"Yeah, but you always get to dance with her! Let us have a turn!"<p>

Oliver pouted slightly as the two of them continued to argue. Ivan grinned and took the opportunity to steal Kissise's other hand and pulled her away from Sieg's side as he promptly headed to the dance floor.

"Sieg, you really shouldn't be so possessive."

Ivan called over his shoulder as he pulled Kiss into an embrace and the other three kept Sieg from running after them, chuckling as the fire in Sieg's glare burned brighter. She could hear the four childhood friends bickering behind her and she giggled.

_"You know Ivan; he's going to be really cross with you after this song is over."_  
>"If he even can control himself that long. He's been a worried mess all day over you."<p>

Kiss looked up into the handsome blonde's face curiously.

_"Hasn't he been working?"_  
>"Hah. He should have been. Instead he was stalking you around the city while we finished preparing your party."<br>_"What?"_

Kissise stopped her steps momentarily before Ivan pulled her closer, reminding her that they were dancing. She quickly apologized and started to the music once more.

"You'd gone shopping yes? Sieg saw you and Hans together and immediately called us, _furious_. Quite the jealous prince you have."

Ivan quickly explained to Kiss the events of Sieg's day and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ivan jumped in once more.

"Uh oh. Seems like he's at his limit. It was fun princess."

Ivan leaned into Kissise, planting a soft kiss on her cheek, and she was pulled backward quickly as an indignant huff crossed her ears.

"I expect this from them, but you too Ivan?"

The prince merely shrugged.

"Not my fault she's so appealing."

He grabbed her hand once more and went to plant his lips on the back of it, when Sieg pulled hers away, glaring daggers at Ivan as he pulled Kiss behind him and through the ballroom to the exit. She raised an eyebrow at Sieg's reaction as she turned back to apologize to the other princes, who were laughing and high-fiving Ivan. Oliver winked back at Kissise, throwing two thumbs up as they went back to the festivities and she was hauled out the door.

_"S-Sieg wait! What's gotten into you?!"_

He pulled her behind a pillar as the wall pressed against her back, his hands plastered on either side of her face, with his lips dangerously closing in on hers.

"What's gotten into me?! What's gotten into you?!"

His eyes shot back and forth between hers.

"I told you to come straight here. Instead you decide to go shopping with Hans. Since when did you two become so close?"

He spat the last words out and she frowned.

_"So you_**_were_**_spying on us?"_  
>"I did no such thing! I just happened to see you at the dress shop! You're my princess! You're not supposed to be so friendly with the butler, OR the other princes!"<p>

She pushed him back with force.

_"You shouldn't have just left without at least saying goodbye! I was miserable. Hans only went shopping with me because I begged him. He was only trying to make me feel better!"_

A gleam shot through Sieg's eye as he grabbed Kiss's wrists and pinned them up against the wall.

"So now you're begging other men, too?"  
><em>"Sieg, I didn't mean it like..."<em>

Before she could finish her sentence, his hot lips were on hers, forcefully prying them apart as his tongue snaked its way into her mouth. He pulled away just enough to speak.

"First, you disobey my orders. Then, you let someone else see those begging eyes?"

The huskiness of his voice sent a chill down her spine.

_"I-I-I didn't directly disobey, a-and it wasn't like t-that..."_

She tried to keep her composure, but feeling his breath against her lips while he was leaning so close to her, she couldn't focus on anything save his scent filling her nostrils.

"I think a strict punishment is in order..."  
><em>"S-Sieg..."<em>

He grinned slightly before releasing one of her wrists, the other being frantically pulled behind him as he made his way back to the room, with Kissise desperately trying not to stumble over the hemming of her dress. He threw open the door and spun her into the room, quickly closing and locking it behind him, as he stood with his arms crossed.

_"Sieg?"_

He sized her up a moment before pulling his arms apart, unbuttoning his royal jacket and shirt, removing them, and setting them on the back of a chair, before making his way over to her. She turned her back to him and blushed.

_"Sh-shouldn't we go back downstairs? I'm sure everyone is-"_

She inhaled sharply as she felt a warmth along her shoulders.

_"Si-Sieg..."_  
>"What am I going to do with such a disobedient princess?"<p>

He whispered into her ear as he drew his tongue along the edge of it, planting soft kisses down her neck as he reached for the zipper of her dress. The fabric fell effortlessly to floor as he twisted her around to face him, her cheeks flushing as she crossed her arms and refused to meet his eyes.

_"Everyone will wonder where-"_  
>"Still your mind is everywhere but on me?"<p>

He growled into her ear as he reached for the clasp of her bra. Kiss instinctively took a few steps back, her knees hitting the bottom of the bed, as her bra flew off and she flung backward onto the soft sheets. Sieg quickly took advantage, pouncing her as his feverish lips met hers once more. He broke the kiss just as quickly, trailing pink and red marks down her body as she sighed, resolving to just give in to the desire. He reached her thighs, grinning to himself as he slid the silk off of her, setting a few more kisses back up to her center as he grumbled.

"...only mine...belong to..."

That was all Kissise's brain could comprehend as Sieg dove his tongue into her hot core, eliciting a blissful squeal from the woman. She squeezed her legs together involuntarily and Sieg did his best to keep them from squishing his head, not that he minded, his expert tongue swishing around her folds and deep into her as she mewled and tried awfully hard to keep from going over the edge. Sieg noticed her restraint, and seconds later, two of his fingers were sliding into Kissise as his tongue continued its assault, lapping up her sweetness as she cried out his name in pure ecstasy. He chuckled and rolled to one side of the bed, removing his pants as she tried to catch her breath. Kiss peaked over to where Sieg lay stroking himself slowly, as the fire in her grew once more. Sieg smirked as he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, kissing her neck sweetly as she rubbed against his hardness.

"Wanna ride?"

She met his eyes with her lust filled ones and nodded. He slid himself into her slickness once, twice, before pulling out again, much to her dismay.

"What do you say?"

Kissise merely whined and Sieg shook his head.

"Wrong answer."

He picked her up slightly to remove her from atop him and she whined once more.

_"Please Sieg. Please."  
><em>"Please what?"

The grin on his face widened as she looked down to his chest.

_"Please, let me ride it."_

No sooner had the words left her mouth then he was back inside her, and she moaned with delight. His lips met hers as his hands on her waist kept their pace, slow at first so she could adjust, then faster and faster, until he was bouncing off the mattress, pounding into her as she bobbed fully up and down his shaft. She cried out into his mouth and he softly bit her lip, before releasing her mouth, watching the expressions on her face intently as he huffed out his words in between her moans.

"Who's...princess...are...you?"  
><em>"Y-Yours..."<em>

She replied in a whisper, and that was not good enough for him. His grip on her waist tightened as he pounded faster and faster, and she quickly gripped his upper arms to keep her balance as she wildly bucked on top.

"Who do you belong to?"

He was out of breath and almost at the end of his rope.

_"Y-You! Only you...Siieeggg!"_

She screamed as her orgasm hit hard, and with her walls tightly squeezing him, Sieg cried her name as the two rode out the extreme wave that hit, slowing their pace as he finally rested back against the bed, and Kissise collapsed on top of him. He stroked her sweat covered hair gently as he whispered.

"So, maybe I was a little jealous."

Kissise lifted her head enough to see Sieg's blush covered cheeks and giggled, running a hand over one, as he quickly snatched it and pressed a kiss into her palm.

"I can't help it. Seeing you all sweet to Hans, and the guys…I just want you to be sweet to only me. You're _my_ Princess."

She laughed at his pout and his cheeks turned even redder. Kissise pressed a soft kiss on Sieg's forehead and smiled warmly at him before lying back on his chest and intertwining their fingers together.

_"It's my duty as princess is it not? To be nice to everyone? But you know that you're the only man for_ _me Sieg, I love only you."_

He lifted head to look him in the eyes once more.

"What was that?"

She playfully hit him and they both laughed, as she kissed his chest and he squeezed her gently.

_"You're the only one for me."_

She whispered softly and closed her eyes. He smiled and resumed running his hand through her hair.

"And you're the only one for me, princess. I love you Kissise. But you could definitely stand being a little less nice to those jerks."

He grumbled the last part under his breath, and they shared a laugh and each other's warmth as the festivities in the ballroom continued without them.


End file.
